In multiple-module printing systems there are multiple modules which are configured to form a printing system. The customer can add or remove modules to provide the capabilities they need to print a particular job. Once the system is set up, the job scheduler needs to know the configuration or ordering of the modules in the system to determine the system's capabilities. If the configuration is not valid, paper jams will occur and the job will not print.
Thus there is a need to provide a method to validate the configuration.